


Bakageyama's so clueless!!

by smolmenace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining Kageyama Tobio, for noyaboya, secret santa exchange 2017 by haikyuuwriters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmenace/pseuds/smolmenace
Summary: Kageyama helps Hinata pick out a present for their Karasuno Christmas party while also keeping his feelings a secret. It'd be easier if Hinata wasn't making it so hard!





	Bakageyama's so clueless!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is for noyaboya for the secret santa exchange 2017 by haikyuuwriters! I hope you like it!

"Kageyama! Kageyama!" Hinata shouted for his raven-haired partner, rushing towards him in hopes to catch him, "Kageyama!"  

Kageyama whirled around and faced him with a scowl, "What do you want, dumbass?!"  

Yelping in fear, Hinata skidded to a stop and panted. After catching his breath, he quickly grabbed Kageyama's sleeve and yanked him down, "Kageyama, you have to go out with me!"  

Kageyama's face exploded in red, "Wha-What do you mean dumbass?!"  

"I need you to come with me tonight to buy a present for our Secret Santa exchange!" Hinata pleaded, widening his eyes and jutting out his bottom lip.  

A wave of anger and disappointment surged in Kageyama and with gritted teeth, he yanked his arm out of Hinata's hold and continued on his way home. Kageyama grumbled angrily under his breath, face set into a scowl as he ignored Hinata. Hinata on the other hand, kept chasing Kageyama, whines and beggings coming out of his mouth until- 

"Alright! Fine! Let's just go already!" Scowling at Hinata's cheer, Kageyama let himself be dragged towards downtown. 

Even though he sees the sight almost every year, Kageyama can’t help but admit to himself that the sight of downtown during Christmas is astounding. Buildings were covered with fairy lights, lighting up the place like a winter wonderland, snow was falling, coloring the area white. And, at the center of it all, the Christmas tree, shining bright like a beacon, with a bright yellow star sitting on the very tip. Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a sigh, and promptly has the breath knocked out of him. Hinata’s eyes were wide and bright, the reflection of the lights looked like stars in his eyes, his face glowing from happiness and awe, his lips parted and shiny and  _plump_ \- Kageyama shook his head violently before nudging Hinata a tad too harsh.

Hinata let out a yell in surprise, catching himself before he could fall into the snow. He patted himself needlessly before shooting Kageyama a glare, “Oi, Bakageyama! What was the shove for?!” Hinata huffs when he only gets a grumbled response in return, but quickly falls in step with Kageyama. “So, where shall we go?”

Kageyama scoffed, “You’re the one who has to buy a present, dumbass. You choose.” He snorts when Hinata sticks his tongue out at him. “Real mature, dumbass.” He poked Hinata’s forehead, eliciting a shriek from the shorter boy.

Hinata grumbled as he rubbed his forehead, looking around the store as he thought of what his secret Santa present should be… he snapped his fingers.

“I know exactly what I’m going to get! Come on, Kageyama, let’s go before it closes!!” once again, he grabbed Kageyama’s hand and started dragging him towards his destination. Kageyama sputtered as his face grew hot and his hands started to sweat slightly.

 _Holy shit, he’s grabbing my hand!_  With no awareness to his surroundings, Kageyama continued to stare at their linked hands, only to run into Hinata’s back.

“Oof!” Hinata grunted as he turned to Kageyama, “You okay?” Kageyama felt his face grow even hotter from embarrassment and in an effort to save face, he grumbled out an answer before looking up.

“A toy store? Why’re we here? You do know that our team is too old for this, right?”

Hinata hopped excitedly in his spot, “Ah, but this is a special toy store, Kageyama! If you look closer, this,” he gestured dramatically towards the store, “store lets us  _hand make_ the dolls!! Isn’t that amazing?! Let’s go in!!”

“Waaah! This place is so nice!” Hinata gasped as he wandered around. Kageyama dutifully followed, but raised an eyebrow at Hinata’s comment.

“You haven’t been here before?”

Hinata hummed, “No, not really, I’d pass by it a lot though, and Natsu likes to come in here and see the toys, that’s how I knew about the doll-making thing! She told me. Ah! It’s over there!” HInata sped towards the machine while Kageyama followed at a more sedate pace. He reached the machine just as Hinata was done reading the instructions.

“After clothing the doll, take it to the cashier to pay, and there you go! Your own Create-a-Cub!” Hinata clapped his hands, “Alrighty! Let’s do this!” Kageyama watched Hinata mumble to himself as he looked at the selection of dolls with a fond smile.

“Kageyama! Look at what I picked! Isn’t it neat?” Kageyama blinked and looked down at Hinata.

“A polar bear teddy? Why? Cause it’s Christmas?”

Hinata nodded excitedly, “That too, but also cause it matches Suga-san’s hair, and look! It even has a dot next to its left eye!” Kageyama bent down, and sure enough, there was a dot in the exact same place where Suga-san had his.

“Suga-san’s going to like this a lot…” Kageyama trailed off, his gaze locking onto Hinata’s own. He felt his face grow warm as he continued to stare into Hinata’s warm caramel eyes…

“Hm? Kageyama? You okay?” Kageyama froze as Hinata placed his hand onto Kageyama’s forehead. “Hehe, this is actually the first time I don’t have to tiptoe to touch your face.” Hinata giggled. Kageyama abruptly grabbed Hinata’s face and shoved it away from his, ignoring Hinata’s yell of surprise, and straightened himself up.

He quickly walked towards the clothes section and ignored Hinata’s grumbles of anger and “stupid Bakageyama’s”. He scanned the clothes when something caught his eye.

“Oi. Hinata.” He called out, and tossed something to Hinata once he faced him. Hinata yelped as he was smacked in the face, and then glanced down. He laughed delightedly once he got a good look at what he was holding.

“Kageyama! This is great! Okay, let’s finish up by stuffing the polar bear with stuffing!” Hinata quickly filled the bear with stuffing, put the sweater that read “Best Mama Bear” on, and then took it to the cashier. After paying and having it wrapped, they left the store when Hinata turned to Kageyama.

“Let’s go get ice cream!”

Kageyama shot an incredulous look at Hinata, “In this weather?”

“It’s never too cold for ice cream!” Hinata declared, grabbed Kageyama’s hand and took off. Kageyama cursed as he was abruptly yanked towards the ice cream store.

“Thanks for the ice cream, Kageyama!” Hinata chirped as he licked his strawberry and hazelnut ice cream.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “S’not like you could’ve bought it, you used all your money on Suga-san’s present.”

“Still,” Hinata licked his ice cream, “I appreciate it,” he shot a bright smile at Kageyama. Kageyama scowled as he looked away, jumping when an arm linked with his.

“Wha-What are you doing?” he stammered. Hinata pouted, tightening his hold on Kageyama’s arm and rubbing his face against his arm.

“It’s cold, duh! I’m snuggling you for warmth!” Kageyama’s face exploded into red and he quickly covered it with his free hand with his heartbeat quickening.

“Th-The fuck, Hinata! You can’t just do that out of the blue!”

Hinata’s pout deepened, “Does that mean I can’t anymore? But I’m coooold,” he whined, pressing even closer against Kageyama. Kageyama stiffened and sputtered, feeling completely lost.

“D-Dumbass!” he yelled, but didn’t pull his arm away, so Hinata hummed happily and kept his arm locked with Kageyama’s, licking at his ice cream.

The two eventually split up on their way home, and waved each other goodbye. Kageyama sighed as he entered his house. He quickly shouted his return and went to his room, flopping onto his bed the minute he got there. He blushed again as he recalled his time with Hinata and grumbled into his pillow. Eyes closed, Kageyama let his mind wander, only to start thinking about Hinata. Hinata with his sunny personality, his bright eyes and wide smile, his cute height, his fluffy hair, and their teamwork in volleyball…

* * *

KARASUNO’S PARTY

“Ah! Kageyama! We’ve been waiting for you!” Suga greeted him as he entered the house.

“Sorry, I got a little held up,” Kageyama explained.

Suga waved his apology away, “There’s no need! The party’s just started anyways! Come in!” once he entered, Kageyama was greeted by a chorus of greetings, the loudest belonging to Tanaka and Nishinoya. He looked around but did not see a fluff of orange hair. He frowned slightly, did Hinata not come yet?

“There’s food and drinks in the kitchen, but if you want to eat out here, there are also plates and cups. Help yourself and don’t be shy, alright?” Suga told Kageyama, who nodded in response.

“Oh,” he fumbled with the object in his hands, “I brought my present, where can I put it?”

“Oh here, I’ll take that.” Suga grabbed the present from him and wandered away. Kageyama joined the rest of team when Tanaka and Nishinoya surrounded him.

“So,” Nishinoya started, “how was your Christmas? D’you have a good one?” Kageyama hummed thoughtfully.

“It was okay, we had a pretty good dinner, and then I got a brand new volleyball and volleyball shoes.” Tanaka and Nishinoya groaned.

“Dude, I can’t believe that’s what you want for Christmas. Simpleton indeed.” Nishinoya scoffed. “I, on the other hand, finally got that video game console I’ve been begging my parents for!”

Tanaka laughed uproariously, “Nice one! I got a new pair of headphones!” Kageyama watched the two high five in amusement, and startled slightly when the two suddenly faced him with smirks.

“Oh, by the way Kageyama, we need you to do something.”

Apprehension growing in him, he asked, “What is it…?” he shouted in surprise as the two suddenly grabbed and hauled him upwards.

“Don’t worry about us! We’re just gonna take care of something! Carry on!” the two shouted towards the rest of the team and dragged Kageyama away. The apprehension grew as he was taken away from the team and unceremoniously shoved into a room occupied by –

“Hinata? What’s going on-?” He was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut and spun around. “Tanaka-senpai? Nishinoya-senpai? What’re you guys doing?” he rolled his eyes as the two standing outside snickered for a few seconds before finally answering him.

“Hey lovebirds, look up~” Nishinoya sang. Confused, Kageyama glanced up and choked. Hanging above their heads was a plethora of mistletoes, enough to ensure that whoever were in the room had to kiss. Kageyama’s brain stuttered. K-Kiss?! They had to kiss! Holy shit, he’s going to have to kiss Hinata! How the hell is he going to do that-

Kageyama’s thoughts came to a halt as two small hands grabbed his face and lowered it. Eyes wide and body frozen, Kageyama was stiff as Hinata slowly closed the distance between their lips. Kageyama’s face burned as he felt Hinata’s soft lips press against his and move, his hands travelling downwards to wrap them around Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama slowly relaxed and closed his eyes, grabbing Hinata’s hips and softly kissing back. After a few kisses, the two parted and stared into each other’s eyes, softly panting.

Hinata smiled and giggled, “Not bad for our first kiss, but it’s a shame it was cause of those two and a mistletoe.”

Kageyama stiffened, “Our first kiss? What do you mean?”

Hinata tilted his head in confusion, “What do you mean? We’re dating.”

“We’re  _what_?! Since when?!” Kageyama stepped back in alarm.

“Since that day I kissed your cheek and told you I liked you!”

“That was a confession?! I thought you meant as a teammate and friend!”

“I kissed your cheek!”

Kageyama blushed at the memory, “Either way, I didn’t even answer you!”

  “Well yeah, but you never complained or said no whenever I’d hug you or stuff like that! I just thought you were bad with words! I thought that was your way of saying yes without actually saying it!” Hinata shouted. He suddenly stopped and looked down at his feet, “Does that mean you don’t like me?” he whispered.

Without thinking, Kageyama approached Hinata, grabbed his face, and kissed him again. He broke the kiss and touched their foreheads together, “I like you. I like you a lot. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Hinata giggled, “I already am, Bakageyama!” Kageyama smiled, joy overtaking him. Unable to help himself, he kissed Hinata once more before backing away.

“Ready to go back to the party?” he asked. Hinata nodded with the biggest smile. Holding hands, the two walked towards the door and Kageyama turned the doorknob when –

“It won’t open.”

Hinata stared at him, “What?”

“I  _said_  it won’t open,” Kageyama growled, shaking the doorknob and twisting it around. It wouldn’t budge.

“Di-Did they lock us in here?” Hinata gasped. He quickly shoved Kageyama away and started pounding on the door.

“Suga-san! Suga-san! Tanaka-senpai! Noya-senpai! Come on! Let us out!! We already kissed!!” Kageyama blushed as Hinata yelled.

“Dumbass, you don’t need to yell that out!”

Hinata stuck his tongue out, “It’s not like it’s anything wrong, we’re boyfriends, it’s normal!”

“Dumbass!”

“Suga-san!”

**Author's Note:**

> (Suga eventually got them out, while Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Tsukishima never let Kageyama hear the end of his obliviousness)


End file.
